Jupiter's Landing
by Pinkbishie
Summary: What happens when Jean falls for Logan, who has fallen for someone else.


Title: Jupiter's Landing  
Author: PinkBishie  
E-mail address: PinkBishie@aol.com   
Rating: PG-13 or R (language)  
Summary: What happens when Jean falls for Logan, who's fallen for someone else. (Takes place before "The Invitation")  
  
Disclaimer: Take every single disclaimer everyone has written for X-men fics and slap a big fat "Ditto" on it. Although, Jupiter is a made up character and she's all mine.  
  
Also, keep in mind that I can't keep up with the real comic/movie/cartoon story line worth a shit, so I'll just screw it up or make up my own.  
  
-----------------  
  
"God damn it, Logan. You didn't mention anything about the change in scenario." Jupiter spat out, her green eyes blazing. She was perspiring heavily from the vigorous Danger Room session.  
  
Logan shrugged as the new program he had secretly altered, faded away, "Just checkin' to see if you can catch up, Jupe."  
  
Jupiter refrained from flicking him off, "Don't call me that."  
  
The X-men had just spent am intense hour and a half in the Danger Room going over certain hostage procedures. Jupiter, the newest recruit, had been with the X-men for nearly a year. After assisting them on a past mission, Xavier offered her a position with the team despite the fact that she was not a mutant. It was not only an honor but a challenge as well. Jupiter was constantly on her toes, especially around Logan. The banter between them was a twisted form of affection and rivalry. The attraction was blatant but neither had done anything about it. At least not yet.   
  
Jean floated to the tiled floor smiling softly like she constantly does, "Good work, Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter nodded an acknowledgment but said nothing. Jean was to Jupiter what Cyclops was to Logan: A pain in the ass.   
  
Cyclops echoed a response, "Considering the added amount of obstacles Logan programmed in, it was a terrific effort."  
  
Jupiter nodded again, reaching up to smooth her disheveled brown hair. She glanced at the glass observation booth overhead and called out to Beast, "Time?"  
  
"3:30 in the afternoon, Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter's eyes widened slightly, "Oh shit." After throwing Logan a scowl, she headed toward the exit having only 15 minutes to shower and change before her Pyschology class. It was the last month of the school year at Xavier's institute and Jupiter was just getting aquainted with some of her students. She was hardly a minute late to class but found no one in sight. Jupiter sighed aloud.  
  
"Class skipped out on ya?" A voice said from across the hall.  
  
Jupiter turned to face Logan. She quickly whipped up a mask of annoyance, "Looks like it."  
  
Logan grinned, "How about I take you out on a late lunch?"  
  
Jupiter crossed her arms, studying his brown eyes and hair for a moment before saying, "4 o'clock. Don't be late." She headed toward the stairs feeling his eyes on her body and smiled smugly to herself.  
  
After changing into jeans and an oversized t-shirt, Jupiter entered the busy cafeteria. She spotted Logan immediately, lounging comfortably in a chair; his back turned to her. Jupiter imagined he caught her scent as she approached the table but Jean beat her to it. Jupiter frowned. She watched as the red-haired raven smiled softly at Logan before inviting herself to eat with him. Jean's eyes were filled with a longing and sadness that Jupiter had never seen before. Decisively, Jupiter turned on her heel and rammed right into a wall. The wall apologized. Jupiter looked up realizing she had bumped into Scott. His expression was a mixture of concern, disappointment, and sadness as well. Although Jupiter was pretty sure he was aware of her, his faraway look suggested that his mind was preoccupied with something else.  
  
What the fuck is up with these people? Jupiter thought. She followed his train of vision and rested on Jean and Logan. The telepath had placed a delicate, pale hand on his arm. For an instant, Jupiter was something close to jealous but the emotion quickly passed.  
  
She turned to Scott again. His lips were pressed tightly together and a vein bulged out of his head. Jupiter cleared her throat, "Hungry?"  
  
Scott finally looked at her, "Not anymore." He turned and walked out the door.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The trail surrounding the campus grounds wound in and out of the woods and dipped into rolling hills. It was a trail Jupiter often jogged on and it was a trail she had least expected to run into Logan. Literally. The force of bumping into him caused her to bounce back and fall on her ass.   
  
Jupiter squinted through the morning sunlight, "Bastard."  
  
Logan offered a hand to help her up, " I guess I didn't see you."  
  
"Like hell you didn't." She replied knowing what his capablities were with his enhanced senses. Jupiter took his hand in spite of herself and dusted off her shorts.  
  
"Missed you at lunch yesterday." He said.  
  
Jupiter pulled her hair back away from her face, "It looked like you already had a lunch date."  
  
Logan was silent for a moment, his expression serious, "There's something wrong with Jean. I can smell it."  
  
"When you figure it out, let Scott know...he's probably worried too." Jupiter remarked jogging away. She heard his footsteps catching up and she figured she was in for a talk-down.  
  
"Could you stop being so god damn stubborn for a second." Logan growled out, keeping pace with her.  
  
Jupiter stopped in her tracks, surprising him. She rested a hand on her trim hip and glared at him, "Spit it out than, what the hell are you trying to say?"  
  
He stood there in grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, heaving in deep breaths. Logan glanced at the ground before taking two strides, gathered Jupiter up in his arms and kissed her. Jupiter's heart skipped a beat and she smiled through the kiss. Still holding her, he pulled back.  
  
Jupiter blinked, "Oh."  
  
Logan frowned, "I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know your last name."  
  
Jupiter was serious, gently pushing him away, "That's because I don't have one." She lied.  
  
Logan nodded, "Fair enough." He didn't pry and Jupiter was grateful for that. Although they hadn't discussed it, they both had shady pasts worth sharing.   
  
Logan gave her a wink before he continued in the direction he was headed before their encounter. Jupiter watched him leave.  
  
Arrogant ass.  
  
After running the trail a second time, Jupiter headed to the gym where she usually did her thinking. Grabbing a set of weights in her hands, she began doing reps of 20 on each arm. She wondered what could possibly be wrong with Jean to have Logan concerned. Despite being passionately kissed this morning, she couldn't help but wonder if Logan still had feelings for Jean. The thought wasn't entirely unsettling. Jean was, after all, a mutant. Jupiter laughed at herself for thinking so competitively. Scott entered the gym a few seconds later, a white towel draped over his neck. He nodded in her direction before turning on the treadmill and jogging.  
  
Jupiter took a sip from her bottle of water wondering if she cared enough to talk to him about it. Although she would hate to admit it, her conscience got the better of her and she casually approached Scott who had hardly broken a sweat yet.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Scott nodded again.  
  
"How's Jean?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Scott nearly tripped over himself, grabbing the handle bars for support. He stopped the machine.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
Scott stared at the floor for a moment before looking at her, "She won't talk to me."  
  
Jupiter furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"  
  
Scott sighed, "She's keeping something from me...and it's hurting her. It's hurting me. She won't talk to me."  
  
"Oh." Jupiter said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yeah." Cyclops replied.  
  
Jupiter placed a hand on his elbow as if to punctuate the support she offered him, "Keep it together, Scott. You'll be fine." She squeezed.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Logan stepped into the kitchen out of breath from his jog. He hadn't even noticed Jean's scent until he saw her sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. Logan headed for the refrigderator, opting for a bottle of water instead of a beer. He pulled out a chair and settled himself down with a grunt. Jean didn't even look up once. Logan studied her hard and noticed her eyes were still and unfocused. She was thinking, not reading.  
  
Logan cleared his throat and took a gulp of cool water. Jean finally looked up, sadness tattooed into her facial features. Logan frowned but hesitated to say anything.  
  
"You all right, Red?" He finally asked. Hope it's not a female problem...  
  
Jean laughed at that, "I assure you, Logan, it's nothing like that."  
  
Damn telepaths.  
  
Jean's smile faded as she put her magazine down, "I'm sorry."  
  
Logan opened his mouth to apologize when she interrupted him.  
  
"Logan, I haven't been entirely honest with you." Jean paused.  
  
Logan waited. He waited for a long time before she spoke again.  
  
"I haven't been honest with Scott, either."  
  
Logan set the bottle down, still silent.  
  
Jean smiled sadly to herself, "I've just come to the realization..." She stopped again unsure of herself. She rose, suddenly, and reached out a hand touching the side of his face. The simple act caused the flow of emotions, thoughts and memories to pass from her fingertips and into his physche. In that instant, Logan knew everything.  
  
She pulled away after a moment and swallowed, "Maybe it is a female problem." She left without another word.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Jupiter was just returning from the gym showers when she heard a muffled sound from Jean and Scott's room. She paused in the middle of the hallway still damp and wearing a pink, girly, worn out robe. She strained her ears for more but heard nothing. The conscience within Jupiter began to bug her again and she raised a fist, ready to knock on their door. Before her hand could make contact, it opened and red hair appeared before Jean's tear-stained face.  
  
"Jean?" Jupiter asked. She didn't like the woman but that didn't mean she didn't care. Strange as that may sound.  
  
Jean held up a hand, "Please, don't pretend..." She walked slowly down the hall and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Jupiter stood there completely baffeled. She turned toward the door again wondering what went wrong. She reached for the door knob.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Logan said from the other end of the hall.  
  
Jupiter snorted, "That's what makes you and me so different."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I know what I'm doing and you don't."  
  
Logan didn't even try to counter the comment, "Jean's been here." It was more of a statement.  
  
Jupiter nodded, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Logan looked at Jupiter. Really looked at her. His eyes followed the outline of her body and he smirked softly. Jupiter opened her mouth to reprimand his roaming eyes when he reached out a gruff hand to touch her robe.  
  
"She thinks she's in love with me." Logan said.  
  
"Oh." Jupiter said. She had been saying that a lot, lately.  
  
The hand tugged on the robe pulling their bodies closer, "Too bad for her, huh?" Logan commented not really meaning how harsh it sounded.  
  
Jupiter nodded, understanding. "Too bad for Scott."  
  
Logan grumbled, "That prick probably thinks it's my fault."  
  
Jupiter pulled away from his arms, "I'm going to look for Jean." She headed downstairs stopping at the last two steps when she noticed two pieces of luggage on the floor next to the main entrance. Jean stood staring out the window seemingly waiting for something or someone.  
  
"Going somewhere, bonita?" Jupiter asked, turning on the hispanic charm.  
  
Jean didn't look at her, "Xavier offered me a position at an upcoming organization he's working on. " She sniffled, "I think it's a good idea for me to...work on the project."  
  
Jupiter nodded, "Oh." She silently swore at herself for suddenly having a lack of things to say.  
  
"He's crazy about you." Jean said.  
  
Jupiter had an idea who she was talking about but decided not to ask, "You'll be ok?" She asked sincerely.  
  
Jean looked at her, smiling sadly, "Not for a while." A honk outside signaled the arrival of a cab. Jean picked up her things slowly letting out a small sigh.  
  
"Jean.." Jupiter hesitated, "I won't pretend with you, I think you're a bitch....but a bitch who deserves more than this."  
  
Jean allowed herself to smile through her tears, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Jean nodded and left. Upstairs there was a loud thump and Jupiter imagined Scott was either recieving a beating or giving one.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
In actuality, it was neither. Cyclops stood in the middle of his once neat room which was covered with books, paper, knocked over tables and the remains of what could have been a phone. It still singed from the ray-blast.  
  
Logan leaned against the door chewing on an unlit cigar, "You done?"  
  
"Screw you." Scott snapped.  
  
Logan snorted, "Cool it, you're pissed at the wrong guy."  
  
Scott glared at him, "I'm just glad you don't love her back. You don't deserve her."  
  
"Maybe I don't. Let's get the focus off of me for a bit. How about you quit your whining and calm down."  
  
"This is your fault." Scott muttered.  
  
That pissed Logan off. "The hell it is. She left you, remember? I think you need to figure out where you fucked up."  
  
Scott leapt for Logan catching him offguard. They hit the door hard and sprawled to the floor. Cyclops aimed for a punch but was cut off by a hard right hook from Logan. Scott saw stars and spit blood from a busted lip.  
  
Logan stopped himself from throwing another punched and stood. "It's not me, Summers." He growled out before leaving.  
  
"Fuck you." Scott called out before the door closed.  
  
Jupiter softly knocked on Logan's door after she had heard everything. She heard a muffled grunt and figured that was the 'ok' to enter. Her hair was still little damp and she had changed into sweats.  
  
"Sounds like that went well." She remarked. She gestured to the edge of the bed, "Can I sit?"  
  
Logan sat at the other end, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, "Be my guest." He sighed, "That son of a bitch.."  
  
Jupiter sighed too, "Cut him some slack, the love of his life just informed him she's in love with another man," She paused,"..who happens to be interested in someone else." She looked at him sideways for a reaction.  
  
Logan looked up, "You're right. This is all your fault."  
  
Jupiter scowled at him, "Funny."  
  
Logan chuckled, running a hand through his wild hair. He grew serious, "Did you talk to Jean?"  
  
Jupiter nodded, "She left."  
  
Logan grunted, "I know...she ok?"  
  
Jupiter sighed, "It'll take time...like everything else. I'd say she'll be just fine." She paused, "Unrequited love must be a bitch."  
  
A shadow passed over Logan's face, probably remembering how he once felt for Jean.  
  
Jupiter stood. "Good night." She bent over to kiss his temple as she strode past. "Try not to break anyone's hearts until tomorrow."  
  
Jupiter walked slowly down the hall to her room pausing in front of Scott's door. Pressing her ear against it, she was sure she heard the sound of muffled sobbing but couldn't be sure. Damned human ears. She resisted the urge to open the door and comfort the sensitive man. Jupiter stepped away and headed to her room shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
It's like a god damn mutant soap opera around here, she thought climbing into her bed.  
  
The familiar voice of Charles Xavier echoed her thoughts, It's only the beginning, my dear.  
  
end 


End file.
